1Stirrings
by badwolf707
Summary: what will we become?
1. Chapter 1

I was always being constantly berated by my father the great King Silas Benjamin. He was always telling me that I wasn't good enough and that I should do something right for once and I did with the help of my uncle William I overthrew the king. Aw revenge was sweet.

*******************

I watch as they dance my sister Michelle and my new brother in law David so happy. I wonder if I'll ever get my day of happiness.

*******************

The media storm died down after a while. I guess you could say finding out your king was gay caused quite the storm.

Joseph didn't last long I was sad to let him go but I wasn't devastated. He loved me he said, but I wonder how he could when he didn't even know me. It seemed our relationship could not survive the light of day or him catching a glimpse of the real me. He wasn't right for me and he wasn't right for the spotlight either. I hope one day he'll learn to accept that.

*******************

I'm no longer the party prince I am now the king and I have no time for such things. My love life is not what it used to be.

Who ever would have thought that would happen. More secrets and lies and backstabbing I trust only one man David(which my father would say was foolish and normally I would agree I mean come on I don't even trust my own mother or sister or even the reverend, but David is different)David's the kind of man you can trust. He's the only one that's left in my opinion.

My feeling of hate I have for him have sort mellowed out over the years. I wonder why he follows me with such loyalty but I've learned not to question it.

*******************

I watch as their relationship blossoms, and fades and then falls apart. My sister got caught with another guy. The press has a field day but it dies down after a while I made sure of that.

Poor David but still he takes the high road as always. Sometimes I wish he'd just get mad. It seems to me if he just keeps it all bottled up that one day he'll explode.

*******************

I walk in and David's playing the piano. He was playing with such emotion, such pain.

He's not the man he used to be Rev. Ephram Samuels tells me. The divorce has been hard on him.

I jump I did not hear him come in.

I know I say. He's in such pain, But it's the pain he can heal from with the right encouragement.

Talk to him Jack,about what I ask?

Anything he said and left just as David was finishing the song.

I go walk over to him and tell him that were partying tonight and that he's going whether he wants to or not.

As the king I do not like to be seen parting anymore, at least in the public eye. which is why I still keep my penthouse. I am king and a damned good one I'd wager, but no one would ever accuse me of being a saint.

I invited the girls and the boys from both of our old platoons and a few extras then we partied all night and for that one night we forgot the outside world and our responsibility's to it. Sometimes you just have to let it all go.

David comes up to me the next day says thanks I needed that. No problem I say you look like you needed a night off.I know I did. We just stood there smiling at one another for the longest time. For the first time I looked at him not as the guy who saved my life, Not as my fathers play thing, Not as my sisters husband. No I looked At him as a man and realized just how much I wanted to him.

We are alone for the first time in weeks just me and David hanging out. My sister was off somewhere with some guy for a couple of days. This was the chance I had been waiting for.

* * *

I have been avoiding Jack as best as I can for the last couple of weeks. He kissed me and I can't stop thinking about it. Where Jacks concern I've always had mixed feeling I've never known what category to put Jack in. At first I was his Savior(in the eyes of the world at least) then competition then Adviser.

I've never thought of him as my lover. It was a strange feeling and I needed someone to talk to. Michelle for obvious reasons were out. She broke my heart and she was the nicer sibling I wonder what Jack would do with it, Jack the dark king.

He's a better King then his father that's for sure. He works harder then most ever suspected that he would, but there's still a darkness to him left over from the old days. Which is why in a lot of ways I'm still his enemy in his eyes. Well not his enemy exactly(never that) but not his friend. I'm definitely not his brother I cant say exactly what we are, but then again I never could. I wonder if he still thinks that I want the crown.

I cant hide from him forever I know but I can try.

*******************

He shows up one day while I'm playing the piano. We are alone for the first time in weeks. Words I've never would have guessed would passed his lips sincerely at least. I'm sorry he says. Don't be I say

we've though a lot together haven't we I asked. Yes he replies softly we have. Do remember the day you told me that me saving you're life was a mistake and that I wasn't you're enemy but that you didn't know what I was?

Yes he says.

Do you know what I am now?

No I don't. You don't stick to a particular box in my mind Do you know what I am to you?

No, Wherever you're concerned it's always chaos, since the first moment I decided I had to save those soldiers who had been taken hostage and I didn't even know who you really were then. We've been thought more ups and downs, twists and turns then a roller coaster.

Kiss me again Jack.

Are you sure David?

No, I'm not.

Neither I'm am I.

He kissed me then softly, slowly, gently. Like we had all the time in the world.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUY'S THINK. PLZ REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Since the kiss we have not found the time to be alone for very long. I wonder what Jack is thinking about all of this.

*  
I wonder what David feels about all of this I m going to see him tonight. We need to talk to one another.

I walk into David s room that night telling him that we need to talk. We just stare each other for a couple of minutes before David says one of us should say something. I don 'know what to say I answer.

Thought I do have to say that whenever you 're concerned I don't know exactly what to do. You've always had me off balance whenever you're near. It s always been like that since the day we meet. I m not sure if this is a good or bad idea I say to David.

Daivd says to me I loved you're sister very much. What I say angriely are you still in love with her do you want her back. No he says just shut up and listen. I loved you're sister very much loved as in past tense. She broke my heart and it hurt very much, but it healed. I have a feeling with you it wont be so simple. You wouldn t just break me you'd , devastate me, crush me into so many pieces that I don't think that I would be able to put myself back together again. We'd destroy each other.

You feel it don't you Jack that it would be safer to stop this now. Yeah I says I feel it to, but I says, that s not the only thing I feel. I also feel the overwhelming desire to be with you and only you. Even if we really wanted these feeling to stop it s to late now, we already fell down the rabbit hole. We fell down the hole from the moment you decided to rescue me. Were just now admitting it to ourselves Anyway if I saw you dating anyone else well lets just say ' ve never really felt jealousy before, but I have a feeling I wouldn't handle it very well. Yeah he say's neither would I.

Lie with me a while I say. Of course he replies. We fell asleep together like a piece of a puzzle that was once ripped apart and finally mended back together again.

Okay PLZ review and I know it was really cheesy at the end but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
